


Vengeance of the Twin Galaxy-Eyes

by ShadowOfASoul17



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arc-V Mizael, Gen, Made-up deck, extra chapters will be added later, one-shot for now, they would make awesome siblings, yugioh really should have added another zexal character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfASoul17/pseuds/ShadowOfASoul17
Summary: After Academia launches a massive attack that leaves their entire family carded, Tenjo Kaito and Tenjo Mizael swear eternal vengeance on Academia, trusting no one but each other. The brothers make an infamous reputation for themselves with the power of their Galaxy-Eyes', and they set off to eradicate Academia from the XYZ dimension together. That is, until Yuya interrupts their quest for revenge.





	Vengeance of the Twin Galaxy-Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new concept I'm trying out, it's remaining as a one-shot until I can make up some more of the plot (may take a few months). I will be updating Dimensional Rebel soon, I was busy with VRAINS (go watch if you haven't) and exams. Enjoy!

 

Tenjo Kaito and his twin, Mizael, were undoubtedly the best duelists in Heartland. No one could stand up to them in terms of dueling. The brothers were fearsome as a tag team pair and alone. They won every single match they had in the Clover Dueling School, their only losses to each other. They were perfectly matched. If Kaito won over Mizael one duel, Mizael would win the next one. Yet, even with all that skill, they weren't arrogant at all. Kaito, the older twin by 17 minutes, loved to entertain young kids with his duels, and would often help out struggling duelists by giving them tips on their decks and strategies. Mizael, the younger twin, would often be seen helping out his brother or teaching young children to duel. 

 

Even though they were twins, they looked quite different. Kaito had spiked blond hair with light green bangs, while Mizael had long blond hair flowing down his back. Both of them had bright, piercing blue eyes that were able to see through dueling strategies in mere seconds. Their decks were both centered around dragons, Kaito wielding the infamous Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Mizael wielding an equally powerful Galaxy-Eyes Chronos Dragon. Alone, they were powerful; together, they were unstoppable. 

 

The Tenjo family lived in the Heartland Tower. Their parents weren't home often, so the twins spent their time taking care of their younger brother, Haruto. Haruto loved to play with his older brothers, and they often made up games just for him. The twins couldn't have imagined a better life than the one they were leading. 

 

Academia invaded one day, and their happy lives fell apart. Many of their friends were killed in the initial invasion or carded. The Resistance was hurriedly formed by the leaders of each dueling school and they desperately fought back against the invading forces. The Heart and Diamond schools were the first to fall, their duelists scattered or carded. All that was left was the Spade and Clover schools, who fought every day and scavenged for food and water supplies. 

 

Haruto grew weak from the lack of food and the constant running around, so Kaito and Mizael put aside their hatred for Academia to find supplies to help their brother live. They ruthlessly attacked Academia bases and collected the supplies that were left behind when the soldiers fled for their lives, bringing the food back to Haruto and the other survivors of Heartland. 

 

Mizael was able to steal an Academian Duel Disk one day, and with Kaito's technical knowledge, implemented the carding feature on their own Duel Disks. They shared the knowledge with the rest of the Resistance, but the first carded Academian soldiers belonged to Kaito and Mizael. The Spade branch were more resistant at first, but after Yuto and Kurosaki Shun implemented it, every duelist started using the carding feature to even out the tides. 

 

One day, Ruri was kidnapped. 

 

Shun grew angrier and hateful, Yuto being the only one who could calm him down. Both of them knew Ruri couldn't have been carded, and Kaito confirmed it (although he didn't tell Shun) from Sayaka's tearful testimony. Finally, Shun managed to find coordinates of another dimension off an Academian Duel Disk, and informed Kaito and Mizael of his and Yuto's decision to go rescue Ruri. 

 

"We really need you here, but I know Ruri is more important," Mizael said as Shun and Yuto prepared to set off. "Bring her back safely, you two. We'll lead Spade in your place."

 

"Good luck," Kaito said simply. Mizael was often the better talker out of the two of them, and he was happy to let Mizael do all the talking. 

 

"We'll bring her back," Yuto said.

 

"Come back safely as well," Mizael said. 

 

Shun assented silently, impatient to get going. Yuto joined his best friend's side and they activated their Duel Disks, disappearing into purple light. 

 

Mizael turned to Kaito. "It's the two of us left," he said sadly. 

 

Kaito reached out and hugged his brother, one of the few affectionate actions he still did after the invasion. "We'll drive Academia out and rebuild our home."

 

"What about Mother and Father's cards?"

 

Kaito shook his head sadly. "We need to protect Haruto with all we've got. He's all we have left."

 

Mizael nodded silently.

 

* * *

They had failed.

 

Kaito's anguished screams pierced the air while tears flowed continuously from Mizael's eyes. He shook with anger and grief. In front of them, Haruto's card lay flat on the ground, the young boy's terrified face forever imprinted on the front. 

 

"We failed him..." Mizael choked out in between sobs. "Haruto...I'm so sorry."

 

"Haruto..." Kaito reached out with a trembling hand, but he snatched his hand back as soon as it touched the card. "No..."

 

Mizael, the braver one, picked up Haruto's card and clasped it to his chest. "I'm so sorry, Haruto. It's all my fault."

 

The two of them were scavenging for food like usual when they had heard explosions in the area where the hideout was. They had carded the soldiers that had invaded the area, but it was too late to save Haruto. 

 

Kaito moved closer to Mizael and reached out hesitantly. "Please...let me see him."

 

Mute with grief, Mizael gave the card to his brother. 

 

Tears began flowing from Kaito's eyes again, and he violently hit the ground with his bare hands. "Academia...unforgivable...THEY WILL PAY!" He took a breath, and turned to his younger brother. "Mizael, will you stay with me no matter what?"

 

"I'll follow you wherever you go, Nii-san. You're the only person I have left."

 

"Good...then let's show Academia why we were once considered the most feared duelists in Heartland. I won't rest until we've eradicated every single Academian soldier from Heartland. And after that..."

 

"Let's travel to Academia and face the leader," Mizael quietly finished. "I will always be by your side, Kaito."

 

Kaito nodded silently and pulled his brother up. Their Resistance scarves were tied to their hands; Kaito's on his right hand and Mizael's on his left. "Let's go."

* * *

 

Mizael was honestly getting tired of facing down the regular Academian soldiers every single day. The Obelisk Force were slippery bastards, teleporting themselves away upon defeat and before he or Kaito could card them. The massive Academian base had been scouted out and was too large for the two of them to take down in one sitting, and since they no longer depended on the rest of the Resistance, they left it alone for now. 

 

Kaito carded every person that wore the red, yellow, or blue uniforms of Academia. He, with Mizael, admitted that it was getting tiring, but none of them would quench their lust for vengeance until they could take down the Academian base that dared plant itself in Heartland. That's why, when the 3 red-uniformed soldiers ran past their hiding place, Kaito stepped out, summoned Cipher Dragon, and let Mizael card them, their screams of horror being their last. Kaito gave him a silent nod of approval, and both of them turned as they heard more footsteps. Jumping onto pieces of rubble for more elevation, they stared emotionlessly at the strange trio. 

 

Mizael's first thought:  _Yuto?!_ But then he took notice of the red eyes, red and green hair, as well as the bright outfit Yuto wouldn't be caught dead wearing before or after the Academian invasion.  _No...this isn't Yuto._

Kaito's voice broke him from his thoughts. "So there were more left?" Cipher faded as he deactivated the Solid Vision, but his glare remained nonetheless. 

 

"You lot will be carded for daring to sully Heartland with your very presence, Academia." Mizael hissed, the familiar hatred and anger welling up inside him.

 

"Are you prepared to repent?!"

 

They didn't expect the Yuto look-alike to step forward and say how wonderful it was to have seen people from the Resistance. Kaito angrily snapped back at him, and Mizael tuned them out, choosing to observe the other two that were with Yuto's look-alike. There was an arrogant-looking boy with brown and yellow hair, and Mizael quickly dismissed him as no threat to them. From the way he spoke, he was clearly too full of himself. The second male was tall and bulky, with black hair jutting out from his head. Mizael classified him as a threat, and was ready to activate his own Duel Disk when the arrogant kid stepped forward and brandished his Duel Disk. "Action Field, on!"

 

_Field Magic: Crossover._

Glowing blue platforms were scattered around at different elevations, and a soft pop of a bubble scattered glowing cards over the field. 

 

The twins' eyes narrowed. Academia hadn't used this kind of dueling before. They exchanged a glance, and activated their own Duel Disks. 

 

"Oi, oi, two against one? That's hardly fair!" The arrogant kid whined. "Can't one of you guys help me out here? Come on! Gongenzaka? Yuya?"

 

"It's your fault for provoking them, Sawatari! We shouldn't be fighting them!" Yuto's look-alike (so his name was Yuya) cried. 

 

"Tch." Mizael tapped something on his Duel Disk. "If you aren't fighting, then I'll make you fight!" A red whip of energy lashed around Gongenzaka's wrist and jerked him forward with a yelp of surprise. "I'm not deactivating this anchor until the duel is over!"

 

"What are you thinking?" Kaito hissed at his brother. 

 

"It's been a while since we've had a Tag duel, and I know you're tired as well. If there are any more spies out there with them, we'll flush them out with this."

 

Kaito shrugged, trusting his brother. "Each team starts with 8000 lifepoints.  Everything will be shared. None of us will be able to attack on our first turns. I assume that is fair with you?"

 

Sawatari and Gongenzaka grumbled their assent, while Yuya looked on uneasily.

 

"DUEL!"

 

"The first turn is mine!" Sawatari declared. "I'll summon Abyss Actor--Wild Hope! I'll set one card. Turn end."

 

"My turn!" Kaito said. "Draw!" He glanced at the card and his eyes flashed, his brother the only one able to understand his reaction: one of irritation. "I'll summon Cipher Wing! When it's summoned successfully, I can Special summon another one!"

 

"Two Level 4s..." Yuya said. 

 

"Not on my watch!" Sawatari yelled. "Continuous Trap, activate! Abyss Actor's Vacancy! One monster on the field cannot be used as material for a summon with another monster of the same level! I'm targeting your Level 4 Cipher Wing! With this, your ace card's been sealed."

 

"I activate the Continuous Magic, Cipher Interference! During any battle, one Cipher monster has its attack doubled until the end of that battle phase. I'll set three cards and end my turn."

 

Mizael glanced at the cards his brother had set. He knew his brother's strategy was to hold out until his third Cipher Wing was summoned. He glanced at Gongenzaka. "Hurry up and draw."

 

"My turn, draw!" Judging from Gongenzaka's playing style and deck, the Tenjo twins could tell he relied on defense. Sawatari's blabbing about Gongenzaka's playing style helped as well. What they didn't expect was for Sawatari to leap onto the glowing platforms, snatch a card from midair and activate it, dealing 600 points of effect damage to their lifepoints.  

 

"Action Magic...?"

 

Mizael supposed he should have been thankful for Sawatari being such a blabbermouth, who explained everything before Kaito shut him up. 

 

Gongenzaka ended his turn after an argument with Sawatari. It was clear the two hadn't tag dueled before, and Kaito and Mizael were ready to bring utter defeat to them with their own teamwork. "My turn!" Mizael said. "Draw!" He glanced at the card and smiled. "When there are three or more monsters on the fields, I can special summon Chronos Claw with its level doubled! Next, if I have a level 8 monster on the field, I can summon the level 8 Parsec the Interstellar Dragon without any releases!"

 

"Two Level 8s!" Sawatari cried out in surprise.

 

"Since your Continuous Trap only targets my brother's Level 4s, I can use my two level 8 monsters to overlay!" The overlay network formed in front of Mizael. "Dragon that rules over the mighty domain of time! Become my servant and rain down wrath as the embodiment of hatred! XYZ summon! Descend before us! Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Chronos Dragon!"

 

Chronos Dragon resembled Cipher Dragon to some extent, except that it's body was plated only with gold and blue scales. It roared as it descended onto the dueling field. 

 

"3000 attack points!"

 

"At this time, my Continuous Magic, Cipher Mimic, activates! All monsters on our field are treated as Cipher Monsters!" 

 

Mizael nodded to his brother. "I set one card. Turn end."

 

"They're working perfectly in sync..." Gongenzaka muttered.

 

"You can't defeat them," Yuya said, his eyes blank. "Kaito...Mizael...wait, how do I know their names?"

 

Mizael's eyes narrowed at Yuya. _There's more to this person than we think._

* * *

_Tenjo Kaito and his younger twin brother Mizael...simply put, they're the strongest duelists in all of Heartland,_ Yuto said to Yuya. _They were the top duelists in the Clover dueling school, which was the rival school to the one where Shun and I attended, Spade. Not one person could stand up to them. If they dueled alone, they were able to defeat any opponent; if they dueled together, they were literally invincible. The only times they lost were to each other. They're evenly matched and have skill far beyond Shun's and I's. But it's strange...even with their skills, they were never this angry or filled with hatred. They used to love entertaining children with their duels. What happened when I was gone?_

"So you're saying Sawatari and Gongenzaka have no chance?" Yuya asked.

 

Yuto nodded. _Both of them are able to see through dueling strategies in a matter of seconds. Kaito's probably seen through any strategy Sawatari or Gongenzaka are thinking of. Mizael as well._

Yuya watched as Sawatari's turn came. The LDS student performed a Pendulum Summon and brought his ace onto the field, used a series of effects to raise Big Star's attack to 4400, and attacked one of Kaito's Cipher Wings. 

 

Kaito activated a continuous trap to prevent Cipher Wing's destruction, Mizael activating another trap in response to reduce any other damage to zero. The twins worked perfectly in sync, and stopped Sawatari's attack from reaching their lifepoints. 

 

Then, it was Kaito's turn. He summoned his third Cipher Wing, and released it, raising the levels of his remaining Cipher Wings. He overlaid the two monsters. "Galaxy shining in the darkness! Embody the demon of rage and become my servant! Descend now! Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" 

 

Mizael activated Chronos Dragon's effect, preventing Sawatari or Gongenzaka from activating any Magic or Trap cards from their field or hand, which sealed off Action Cards as well. Kaito activated Cipher Dragon's effect and took control of Gongenzaka's lone monster. 

 

"There's 3 dragons on their field now!" Sawatari cried out in horror. 

 

Together, Kaito and Mizael directed their dragons to attack, bringing Sawatari's and Gongenzaka's 8000 lifepoints down to zero in one blow. 

Kaito and Mizael deactivated their Duel Disks and jumped down from the rubble, casually approaching the fallen duo. Yuya stepped in front of his friends. "You're not going to card them!"

 

"You are our enemy," Mizael said emotionlessly. "We will card all that is the enemy of Heartland. After we lost so many people...do you really think we'd trust anything you scumbags say?!"

 

"Stop it, Mizael, Kaito!" Shun appeared at Yuya's side. "They're here to help!"

 

Mizael stopped and stared at Shun. "Shun?"

 

"What happened to the rest of the Resistance, Mizael? What happened when Yuto and I were gone?"

 

"They're gone. Academia launched a huge attack right after you and Yuto left."

 

"That doesn't matter now," Kaito interrupted coldly. "You're in the way, Shun. Move and let me card them."

 

"Kaito! I just said they were allies! From another dimension!"

 

"Another dimension? That's giving me less incentive to trust them! Did you lose your mind while searching for Ruri, Shun?!"

 

"It's true," Yuya said. "Me, Sawatari, Gongenzaka...we're not from Academia! We're from a dimension called the Standard Dimension! We came to help you!"

 

"Hmph, likely story. I'll be the one to determine that!"

 

"Mizael, has Kaito lost his mind as well?!"

 

Mizael's eyes were blank. "You disappear with Yuto and return with a lookalike of his as well as strange people who use different dueling methods. What happened to Yuto?"

 

"That's..."

 

"Yuto's inside me." Yuya said.

 

"I don't trust you."

 

"Dueling isn't for fear! Duels should be bringing smiles to people! I don't want to bring any more fear to the citizens of Heartland!"

 

"Smiles?" Mizael's eyes narrowed. "You can't be..."

 

"Yeah, he's the son of Sakaki Yusho."

 

"Wait--you know my dad?!"

 

"Oh, we know him. He taught at Clover, after all." Mizael stepped back so he was standing right beside Kaito. "And then he disappeared right when Academia invaded. Just like a coward."

 

"My dad isn't a coward!"

 

"How would you know that when he abandoned his students with a stupid ideal that left them all dead?!" Mizael yelled. "Too many of our friends listened to his idiotic ideals and were carded by Academia!"

 

"Enough talk," Kaito said. "Shun, I'm giving you one chance to prove that those people are allies and that you haven't turned your back on Heartland. Sakaki Yuya, prove that your father was not a coward by abandoning Heartland when it needed him the most." He activated his Duel Disk, Mizael doing the same. 

 

_Field Magic: Crossover._

"DUEL!"

 

* * *

Not surprisingly, Yuya and Shun lost to the twins. 

 

However, during the duel, Mizael had come to conclusions that caused him to take back his initial thoughts on Yuya and Shun. _We need allies...and no soldier of Academia would speak like that, nor would Shun willingly ally himself with them. Sakaki Yuya also possesses many of the idiotic ideals that Sakaki Yusho taught our friends..._

Kaito stepped forward to card them. Just as he was about to activate it on Shun, Mizael put a hand on his arm and forced it down. "Don't."

 

"Mizael, what are you doing?!"

 

"Despite his idiocy, Shun wouldn't willingly ally himself with someone who is with Academia. They aren't our enemies."

 

Mizael had always been the more level-headed one out of the twins.

 

"What are you thinking, Mizael?! Step aside!"

 

Mizael stepped aside with a sigh, and Shun gave Mizael a betrayed look. The blond turned away as Kaito brought up the Duel Disk again. 

 

"Hey, nii-san."

 

"What?" Kaito asked as he brought up his other hand to press the button. 

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Kaito barely had time to react before Mizael slammed his Duel Disk onto the back of his head. The older twin crumpled to the ground, unconscious. The blond picked up his brother and turned to Shun. "Sayaka and Allen are still alive. Find them and they'll lead you to a hideout. I'll take care of my older brother. He's all I've got left."

 

"Then...that means...Haruto..."

 

"We failed him." Mizael turned away, carrying his brother over his shoulder. "Don't bother looking for us. You're better off not searching for us anyways."

 

"Wait! Mizael!"

 

But it was too late, as the blond disappeared into the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh Mizael is my most favourite Zexal character after Kaito. I'm not going into the specifics of Mizael's Arc-V deck since I'm terrible at making up cards. Basically think of his Zexal deck with some twists.


End file.
